1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a plurality of displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, most conventional mobile terminals can be classified as a flip-type mobile terminal, a folder-type mobile terminal or a sliding-type mobile terminal, based on their shape and manner of operation.
A conventional flip-type mobile terminal typically includes a main body having input buttons and a display, and a cover body which covers the main body and which flips open to expose the display. In a conventional folder-type mobile terminal, a display is typically built into the cover body, rather than the main body, and rotates about a hinge. In a conventional sliding-type mobile terminal, the display is typically built into the cover body, but the cover body slides, rather than rotates, open to expose the main body.
Some conventional folder-type mobile terminals have a clamshell-type structure, and include a secondary outer display formed on an outer surface of the cover body, in addition to a main display formed on an inner surface of the cover body. However, since the displays are formed on opposite sides of the cover body, both of them cannot be viewed simultaneously.
For example, suppose a user is viewing a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) service on a display of a conventional mobile terminal. If the user wishes to perform a video call, transmit data such as a picture or photograph, or send or receive a text message, the user would have to stop using the DMB service to perform this other function.